bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The new Reikon Kyuuban: Mitsuhide
Random fun with the family Myst was exhausted from her nightly hunt as she walked into the hideout in Mexico. When she walked into the door, Loran had woken up and released her Shikai, ready to attack if anyone came in without permission. "Put down your blade. Pan.. Thing...." Myst said into the dim light "Oh, its you." Loran answered, not expecting the vampire home that early. Myst flipped a switch, lighting the room. "If anyone wants to talk, hold them off for like an hour or so, ok?" Goldeneye sensed his love entering the house. "There is someone you need to talk to. A strange Shinigami entered the room. A man with a long hair braided on his back entered the room. He was wearing some kind of armor which color is lavander. His eyes quickly gazed upon Myst, knowing that she is the most different shinigami in the room. "Myst, its nice to be in your presence, seeing a lovely girl and all but, I came here to arrest you." "What? What is my crime?" Myst became upset. "Give me a reason and I will follow you." Of course she was lying through her teeth. She could kill him in moments, if needed. "No!" Shade just walked into the room, and drew his blade, an icy blue katana with a black snowflake handguard, the infamous Shinjitsu Zai-no. "Never threten my sister, or else. Am I clear?" Shade looked at the Shinigami with the most hatred anyone has ever seen. "Or else?" Mitsuhide was already at Shade's back, pointing his blade to his neck. "I don't want any sort of trouble, so please, come without doing anything stupid, Myst." "Hm. My hands are tied. If I attack, more of you will show up, but I can't let Myst go back to that God forsaken place." Shade dropped the angry look, and replaced it with fear. Myst looked at her brother and spoke into his mind. "Shade, even if I fall, when my soul is reborn, I will find you again and again. I love you, that's why I will go." Goldeneye looked like he was angry, but at himself for letting the Shinigami into his home, but he didn't want to start a war. Without another word, Myst looked over at Mitsuhide and gestured for him to open the Senkaimon. Mitsuhide saw how much this family loves Myst, but orders are orders, he cannot disobey them, or can't he? He sheathed his blade and sighed. "Fine...." He'll be in so much trouble if he return without the vampire, but.... He cares more for innocent people than that of the Central 46. "Open the gate." Myst dmanded. "If you don't take me in, the higher ups will wage war with the four of us, but Shade can scare most of them." she smiled. "Wait, I'll go wih you. If anyone messes with you, I can stop it. Even if I need to rot in jail." Shade looked at Mitsuhide and barged into his mind. "Don't panic. The central 46 will pay extra if you bring a demon as well. In other wotds, we both get what we want." Myst, however, tried to object, until Shade gave her that grin. Mitsuhide didn't say a thing and tried to open the gate but the gate didn't appear, someone locked it from the other side. "Shit..." He looked at Myst and Shade and smiled. "I guess your lucky...." Shade looked at the Shinigami. "Because you're one of the most kind of the Reapers, I guess I'll do a favor for you. If the portal won't oen by nightfall, we have more rooms open, so you can stay here. What do you say?" "Your just lucky enough that the portal won't open...." Mitsuhide was feeling dizzy, is it because of the vision he had earlier? His reiatsu weakened, and there he fainted. "Gold! Get him into a spare room. NOW!" Shade barked. This guy needed help. Could he turn him? No. That would have a bad drawback. A Hell Hunter. "Yes, oh mighty one." Goldeneye laughed as he picked Mitsuhide up and carried him to a spare bedroom. Myst was thinking about how to save Mitsuhide's life, which was fading fast. "Only one way..." For a moment, Mitsuhide opened his eyes, he doesn't know what is going to happen but he put his lives in the care of those around him, even for a day, he had those he could trust, unlike the days in Soul Society. Myst walked into his room, half ready to fight. "Sorry about my brother. He can be quite harsh somedays." She smiled again. But before he could reply, that bloodlust gripped her. "Do you trust me?" she asked. Myst needed him to agree with the act she was about to perform. "Your asking me if I trust a cute girl like you? You already know the answer." Mitsuhide could barely speak but will kept him alive and steady. "I'll explain this, then I will ask again. I will drain your blood and add my own. It will save your life, but it may hurt. So, do you trust me?" "Yeah, sure..." Mitsuhide's voice is fading, it getting weaker and weaker. His dying from some unknown illness. "Don't die then." she said as she barred her fangs. With a single move, she bit on Mitsuhide's neck, and split her own lip. The blood transefer had begun. Mitsuhide open his eyes, but now its pupil is blood red. He stood up and some kind of energy is flowing inside him. His feeling great! Myst, on the other hand, felt drained. "Heh. Happy? You saved me, I saved you. We're even." Mitsuhide couldn't help but hug Myst, she saved him although he was trying to arrest her. "I am in your dept." Kite was just passing by when he felt the Reikon Kyuuban Energy. He knocked on the door. Goldeneye opened the door, and saw a child with green hair. "And you are?" Myst, tired from the action she performed, weakly told Mitsuhide that all debts are repaid. Being grateful, Mitsuhide continued hugging Myst and apologizes for his actions. "Sorry Myst-sama..." "I believe I felt a Reikon Kyuuban's energy. I can feel it, take me to her." Kite said with those devilish Reikon Kyuuban eyes. "Sure. She said others like her anyway. Step this way." Goldeneye led Kite to where Mitsuhide was still hugging Myst. "Goldeneye. Wa-What are you doing here?" Myst asked startled. "Nothing. And don't worry, I don't care if other guys hug you, anything further though... Any way, this young man wanted to talk to you. Feeling something wierd, Mitsuhide prepared his battle stance. "Get behind me Milady....Something is not right." "What's wrong with you people, it's not like I'm going to hurt Myst." He faced Mitsuhide and said, "A newly turned Reikon Kyuuban? Well, Rest more. Your transformation probably tired you out." "Yeah. You hurt me and you will face Hell's A/C unit, aka, my younger brother. So what do you need?" Mitsuhide did not try trust the guy, his just plain wierd for him. He is still on his battle stance, not wanting Myst to be hurt. "13 Dracula. Myst, probably the most powerful Reikon Kyuuban in the world. I would like you to join the 13 Dracula, along with your friend." Kite asked. I will join on one condition, you explain what we are, what the 13 Dracula are, and any other question that suits my needs." "Me? Join you?" Mitsuhide laughed at the idea as he will only be loyal to Myst. "I shall not join you...." Kite just ignored Mitsuhide and replied to Myst, "Reikon Kyuuban, beings which suck spirit's soul and devours them after unless we want to mix our blood with them, creating a new Reikon Kyuuban Hybrid. 13 Dracula, the 13 most powerful Reikon Kyuuban in the world. Anymore questions?" "Ok. I'm in. Having others like us around might be helpful, and perhaps we can learn more about who we are." Myst said. "Think about what your doing." Goldeneye warned, not sure exactly what was happening. "If that's what you want Myst-sama" Mitsuhide bowed before his savior and humbly kissed her hands. "On second thought, only Myst can join. After all, only the best Reikon Kyuuban can join." Kite said proudly. He then turned to Goldeneye, "Is it ok if Myst lives at my 'home'? You and the other people can come too." Myst stiffened. "If I train Mitsuhide, can he one day join us?" Goldeneye nodded his head. "No funny stuff. But yeah she can." Mitsuhide smirked as he heard the word *training*. "Milady...Its seems like your undersetimating me, candidate for Captain of the 6th division: Mitsuhide Kechi." "Sure Myst-sama." He said to Myst. He turned to Mitsuhide and had the disgusted look, "Put the past behind you, Mitsuhide. You're aren't a full shinigami anymore, you're a Reikon Kyuuban. From now on, there shall be no more Soul Society in your heart. If you pledge that, you can join 13 Dracula until all 13 places are filled and you're not better then any of the 13." "Thank you. I don't think you told me your name yet, stranger." Myst relaxed a little bit. Mitsuhide sat down and feel weakened, his transformation weakened to the extent of fainting. "Nechiren, Nechiren Kite." Kite said. "Nice to meet you. Now let me go get my organic A/C up and running. He will kill me for having three guys near me at once though." "Sure" Kite said. After he said that, he unsheathed his sword. He said, "I'll be out for a while. There are a bunch of Menos outside." "Ok have fun." Myst looked at Mitsuhide, and kissed his cheek. Shade had just climbed the stairs to see his sister, her boyfriend, and two more guys. "What in Baels name?" "Who is Bael? And Who are you?" Kite asked. "Bael is an ex-God, and I am the organic A/C, Shade Kagekyo." Opening his eyes, Mitsuhide felt the kiss that Myst gave him and blushed. He quickly sat down and bowed his head. "I am sorry Milady." "Myst, I know of a place where no Shinigami of the Gotei 13 can find us. Maybe you want to train Mitsuhide there?" Kite asked. "Kite, I accept your offer. And Mitsuhide, you have no need to say sorry. You stood to defend me, and for that you have my thanks." "Understood, Milady." Mitsudihe raised his head a bit, still blushing, he was happy to serve Myst. Kite chanted, "With the power of vampires, show us the place where all gods will finally unite, show us the Kyousei Shuuren Rasen." A portal appeared. Kite walked into the portal and asked Mitsuhide,Myst and Goldeneye to follow him. Myst looked at Goldeneye and Mitshide, thankful that they can come with her. "Yeah, lets go." Shade glanced at the vortex, and tried to read Myst's mind as to what on earth it could mean, but she locked that information to herself. "You. The one known as Kite. Where does that lead, exactly?" "As you wish, Milady." Mitsuhide stood up and went behind Myst. "Kyousei Shuuren Rasen, Great Training Spiral. A place where no Shinigami of the Gotei 13 can find us like I said before. Don't worry though, there isn't so much Menos only about 1 million inside. A great training number." Kite jokingly said. "She comes home with one hair gone, and so help me Kite. I will rip you to shreads." Shade growled. "No. We live with him. I'll come back to see you now and then. Goodbye brother." Myst said as she walked into the vortex. "Then, I guess its time to move on with my life." Shade turned away. He couldn't let Myst see him cry. Mitsuhide then felt something really weird, its like his hungry, some kind of lust for something he doesn't know. "What is this?" "You'll have lots of time to fill your stomach in the portal. Once you become a Reikon Kyuuban, You'll want to have blood." Kite said. He walked into the portal and used a kind of Kido which disabled a barrier. Myst looked at her new friend, Mitsuhide and quickly frowned. "I'm sorry I did this to you, but I knew I could save you." Shade pulled out the Hell-Blade he carried, and slit his wrist, drawing blood. "Drink. It may smell funny, but it will tide you over." Mitsuhide was losing his mind, he needs to drink blood. "No...Sorry, but I could handle." "Whatever, just come into the portal already. My mansion will have enough blood to support all of you and the blood type is AB+, the most powerful blood of all normal types. Except for RKB of course." Kite said while he cannot wait to drink the special blood. Shade looked away, as Myst entered the portal with Goldeneye and Mitsuhide. Don't cry. What ever you do, don't cry. Mitsuhide followed Myst, but looked back for a moment. Well, No regrets... Training Ground "Feels so great to be back!" Kite said, let me go get my blood. Kite walked towards a beautiful mansion. "Where are we?" Myst asked, barely feeling the thirst or hunger for blood. Fangs started to appear on Mitsuhide's mouth, he must drink blood now or else..... Must resist this... "The Bloody Mansion Of Vampires, Only accessible by people who are approved of. The Great Training Spiral has a life of its own. It can choose who to let in and who not to. The Mansion is inside the Spiral." As Kite said that, he passed a jar of blood to Myst and two jars to Mitsuhide. "The jar which has a redder colour is the Blood Of The Vampire Dragon. It can give you a lot of strength when needed. And the second jar for Mitsuhide is to quench his thirst for blood." "Thank you Kite. Um, this may sound stupid, but can I still see my brother? If not, can he come here?" Myst got antsy about what Kite was going to say. Goldenye stood in place. "Ok, so why am I here again? i'm not one of you vampire people, so any idea?" Quickly, Mitsuhide got to the jar and started drinking, his thirst slowly faded. After that, he felt a little embarrased and blushed. "If Shade wants, he can come here. And Goldeneye, You don't want Myst in trouble did you? So you're here to keep watch." Kite said. "Follow me." He said to Mitsuhide and Myst. "Time for training." "What training?" Myst looked at Kite like he was crazy. "You don't mean 1 million Menos, do you?" Mitsuhide remained quiet and stayed behind Myst. But he opened his lips and started at Kite. "If you ever hurt Myst, I'll kill you." "You asked me whether Mitsuhide can join if you train him so go ahead and train him. I won't release all 1 million yet. I'm just going to increase the number of Menos by 50. You'll start with 100." Kite said. Just as the hundred appeared, Myst pulled out her zanpakto, but felt like not releasing yet. That would cause some problems for any other vampire in the place, along with Mitsuhide and herself. Pulling his blade, Mitsuhide used shunpo but didn't appear to move at all as he looks like he was standing still but in a flash, all of the Menos' head were all on the ground. "Did I mention these Menos are different? Well, they can regenerate unless you hit a special spot. Each 50 will have a different special spot. When you're done killing 500, call me out." Kite said as he walked back into the mansion. "As Shade would say, For Bael's sake." Myst said, taking her brother's swear as her own. "That just changed the rules to the game." "Well then....Special Spot eh?" Mitsuhide grinned and in a flash, 100 Menos were all shredded into pieces. "Next" More Menos appeared but these few were a lot bigger then before. Kite came out of the mansion with tea and he sat on a table there. "Oh and did I mention they can unite?" Kite said. Myst knew she could always release her Shikai, but vampires were supposed to be weak to light, right? She couldn't risk hitting Mitsuhide. "You seem hesistant Milady." Mitsuhide looked over Myst, worried. Again, Mitsuhide slashed about 50 more Menos. The Menos just kept reforming. Kite smiled and said, "Myst, don't be afraid of releasing your Zanpakto. As I said before, this place has its own life. Reikon Kyuubans won't die in here because of sunlight." "Fine. Shine down, Hikari no Megami." Myst's zanpakto changed into a seven and a half foot long reverse blade sword. "Kite, how did you know about my power?" Mitsuhide remained quiet for a while as he stared at Myst's blade. He then spoke: "Milady, I'm sorry but don't you think that your blade can't hardly do any harm to your enemies?" "It's a unique weapon, it's twin used to reside with my brother, but it ended up going to my boyfriend." Myst condensed a ball of light and sent it to a group of Menos. "Have I not mentioned? Silly me. This place has it's own life, I've told you that already. People comes to this place when they just lost something or someone very important to them. Those people who know about this place with that method can see everyone's thoughts and how they think. That explains it." Myst had the ball explode on contact. A burst of light engulfed the area. "Hope that worked." she said, sheilding her eyes from the glare. Unfazed by the light, Mitsuhide fired a Hiryugekizokushintenraiho spell towards the Menos just to be sure that their dead. "Unfortunately, you've got the hang of it. Now, Mitsuhide, fight Myst." Kite said. Real Training Myst sealed her Zanpakto, not willing to fight. "Kite, don't make him fight me. It's not fair." "If you do not want him to be in the 13 Dracula, then fine, don't fight him." Kite said. "Do you think I'm not worthy? Milady..." Mitsuhide bowed his head for a while. "Then let me show you how strong I am." "It's not that I think your unworthy. I just don't want to hurt you. Shade told me that needless suffering is what led us here. His life was filled with hate and loss, and so was mine. We became demons, vampires, anything you can name for the day we will have vengance. But until then, I won't cause more suffering." "Scared of hurting? So what? If one day, someone close to you betrayed you and you need to kill that person you don't because you are scared of hurting him? Wake up, Myst." Kite said with disgust in his voice. "And here I thought you were different" he continued as he walked into the mansion. "Watch your words." Mitsuhide glared at Kite, coldly. "Another word of idiocy will leave me no other choice but to kill you." "I'll fight him, if you think it important. You are right though. I am different, I refuse to kill without a need to." Myst said, calmly. If he thinks i'll serve his ends, he has another thing heading for him. "If you could that is," Kite said to Mitsuhide as he turned to Myst, reading her mind. He grinned and said, "What exactly would be heading for me?"